1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a screwdriver capable of stripping electric wires of various diameters and bending cores of stripped electric wires.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional screwdriver is a simple tool exclusively used for screwing screws. When wiring for electrical apparatuses is required, a worker going for the work has to additionally take one or more cable strippers with him/her, which is inconvenient. As an improvement, Taiwan Patent No. M456267 titled “Hand Tool Having Cable-Stripping Function” that has been published on Jul. 1, 2013 discloses a hand tool. This prior-art hand tool comprises a tool member, a grip and a cutting member. The grip has one end fixedly combined with the tool member and an opposite end provided with an axial hole. A cable-receiving chamber is formed inside the grip and communicated with the axial hole. The cutting member is such installed in the grip that its blade faces the cable-receiving chamber. The hand tool thus is enabled to strip cables. Since the cutting member is contained within the grip, the cable-stripping function can be performed safely.
However, the prior-art hand tool is made to strip cables of only a single size and provides no means to bend the stripped part of a cable. Besides, the structure it employs is relatively complex and involves numerous components, so the manufacturing and assembly are troublesome and time-consuming. For these reasons, the prior-art device needs to be further improved.